


I Can't Unlove You

by SimplyShelbs16



Series: Sherlolly Tumblr Ficlets [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 23:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyShelbs16/pseuds/SimplyShelbs16
Summary: The Hallway Scene, but BETTER





	I Can't Unlove You

Tentatively, Sherlock took a step closer to her, holding her gaze with his. It was for the best; Molly deserved so much more than he could give her. He could’ve been a territorial git, but he realised he could never be so selfish to do such a thing. Not with Molly, never with Molly. Sherlock knew he loved her in that crucial moment two years ago, but it wasn’t until now that he understood just how deep his love for her went. He wanted her to be happy, even if it wasn’t with him.

                 Heart racing, difficult to breathe, pupils dilated. Molly saw her own feelings reflected in the eyes of the man she had loved for so damn long. Could it be he? She dismissed the thought. He was so close, and oh God he was leaning down. His lips were headed straight for hers. Molly was gonna let it happen; she’d been craving his touch for years. She was surprised she could look him in the eye in this moment. Those ocean eyes were filled with the wistfulness of what could’ve been. His lips hovered above hers, nearly touching…almost there. The look in his eyes changed, and he switched tactics, opting to press a kiss to her cheek, just near the corner of her mouth.

                He began to walk away, knowing he was too late to be the one to make her happy. This was his way of giving her all the happiness in the world. This Tom fellow sounded suitable enough. He hoped he would treat her right. There was no telling what Sherlock would do if Molly had been mistreated by him. Yes, he loved her more than anything, but the worst part was he knew he could never unlove her. Sherlock opened the door, feeling the crisp, frozen air sting his face. Was this right? Shouldn’t she at least know that she has options?

 _Just tell her_ , he told himself. _Stop being so damn afraid, and tell her_.

Sherlock turned back to see the dazed look on her face. Yes, he was going to tell her. “I forgot to mention that I’m…” he took a deep breath, noticing the anticipation in her eyes. “I’m completely in love with you.” In that moment, time seemed to have stopped. His heart leapt to his throat, hoping against all hope that he hadn’t just royally screwed up their friendship. He looked away, unable to watch her look at him with anything but love. He jolted back to reality at the touch of her hand. Swallowing hard, Sherlock searched her eyes for her unspoken answer.

“I’ve never stopped loving you, Sherlock Holmes.” The words she spoke mended his heart in that moment, sewing the reopened sutures back together with her gentle precision. However, he realised, although she felt the same, it didn’t mean she was going to choose him. He felt the need to put all of his cards on the table.

“Don’t marry him, Molly. It’s selfish of me to say, but I have to try.” Sherlock mentally kicked himself for his selfish request. “I know I’m an egotistical arse, and I’m an insufferable fool, but damn it all, I love you. How could I not? You taught me how to love.”

Tears brimmed in her eyes, threatening to spill over. “Sherlock.” She spoke his name with such sweet conviction, drawing nearer to him, finally enveloping him in her arms. Automatically, he reciprocated, holding on to her for dear life, his head resting on top of hers. “I’d kiss you, but I need to settle some things first.” Her words elicited a sigh of relief from him, his shoulders loosening from the tension. Sherlock could finally melt into her the way he wanted.

When they pulled apart, both longed to come together once more, but there would be time for that later. “Chips tomorrow night at my place?” he asked, hopefully.

“Sounds perfect,” she smiled. “Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”  


End file.
